The Totally Series
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots based on yesterday's episode Shimazu Returns pt. 2 Hope u like
1. Totally Busted

Blake and Hunter left Ninja Opts and made their way to practice for Totally Talented. Halfway there, their sharp ninja senses picked up on something.  
  
"Bro, I think we're being followed." Hunter whispered to his brother as they kept walking. Blake had picked up on it too, but hadn't said anything, thinking it was just him being paranoid. Blake looked out the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of red and blue dashing behind a bush.  
  
"Shane and Tori." Blake said. He sighed internally. He knew they were following them to spy on them. He could expect something like this from Shane, even Dustin and Cam. But Blake held Tori up on a certain pedestal in his mind. And now he was slightly disappointed to see she was resorting to low and dirty tactics for the auditions.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You think they saw us?" Shane asked as he and Tori where crouched behind a bush.  
  
"I don't know." She said. She took a deep breath. She had a really awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. She felt bad for doing this to Blake and Hunter, but she really was curious about what their talent was. It's only fair, she thought to herself. They know what our talents are, so we should be able to know too. Tori sighed shaking her head slightly. But spying is wrong.  
  
"Come on." Shane said as he got up to continue following the two Thunder Brothers.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Should we tell them we know?" Hunter asked. Blake shook his head.  
  
"Not yet." Blake said. Hunter nodded and the two continued walking.  
  
"Man, one would think they could be more stealth like." Hunter smirked. Blake laughed gently.  
  
"Maybe those two were absent on that day of ninja training."  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori pressed her back against the wall as she peered over the side, watching Hunter and Blake climb up a set of stairs.  
  
"Wait up bro." She heard Hunter say as the two disappeared inside the door.  
  
"I feel kind of bad, spying on them like this." Tori said. She motioned for Shane that the coast was clear. Shane turned and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, all's fair in love and talent competition." Shane grinned. Tori was taken aback a bit by his choice of using the word love. But she realized it was just the saying and just let it roll off her back. "I've got to see what they're doing for Totally Talented." Shane said. "Come on." Tori nodded. They made their way up the stairs when they heard a woosh sound behind them.  
  
"You guys lost?" Came a voice. A voice Tori knew too well. A voice that belonged to someone that the thought of him catching her like this made her feel ashamed of her actions. Blake. Shane and Tori turned around to see Blake and Hunter standing there with their arms crossed. Both looking somewhat amused.  
  
"Hey...Guys...Hate it when you do that." Shane said with a nervous smile.  
  
"You need some help?" Hunter asked. Tori winced. OK, time to save our butts and not look like we were spying..  
  
"Uh...We were just in the area and..." She began.  
  
"Tori you're such a bad liar, don't even go there." Blake said. He had to admit she did look cute when she was distressed like that, but he was still a bit disappointed in her. Not only was she spying, but she was going to add on to that by lying? Or at least attempting to lie. Tori looked down a bit. Then Shane's communicator went off.  
  
"Go for Shane." Shane said. It was Cam, telling them to come back to Opts. Saved by the bell. Tori thought. Well, more like saved by the communicator, she amended in her head. 


	2. Totally Not Giving Up

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the 1st chappy, eep. Anyway, these things have stuff from the episode and stuff from my lil head incorporated together. The stuff from the episode does not belong to me, it belongs to all the head hanchos at Disney and such. OK, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, on with the story.  
  
The six rangers all sat in their respective zords in their ninja uniforms. Cam had taken their power discs, meaning they couldn't morph.  
  
"We can't take any direct hits." Shane said.  
  
"Is that supposed to cheer us up? Cause it's not working." Tori said.  
  
"Just be careful." Shane said.  
  
"How about we just blow this guy away and go home!" Dustin said. He used his zord and created a dirt tornado hitting the Wolfblade. It staggered a bit but stayed standing. Tori decided it was her turn.  
  
"Over here, in the flying fish!" She yelled as she used her zord to ram into the beast. It stayed standing. Man, this thing's indestructible! Blake thought. He decided it was his and Hunter's turn.  
  
"Yo, what up dogs? Meet the Beatles!" Blake smirked. Hunter chuckled as the two blasted at the beast. It seemed weakened, but nothing more. It was now Shane's turn. He soared in on his zord.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Bird is the word." He smirked. Everyone else had to roll their eyes at that cheesy little pun. Shane blasted at the Wolfblades. He went back over to the others.  
  
"Man, can't this dog play dead?!" Dustin exclaimed.  
  
"We got to just keep going at it, at least until Cam gets done doing whatever he's off doing." Shane said. The Wolfblade struck Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Shane. The four guys' zords tumbled to the ground. The guys themselves inside jerked with their zords, trying to avoid the sparks coming off the consoles. Hunter sat up and grabbed the controls of his zord.  
  
"CyberCam, any word from your twin bro yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake yelled.  
  
"Nothing yet, just hold those mutts off as long as you can!" Came CyberCam's reply. Tori went to attack the beast. It swatted her aside. Tori grunted as her zord went flailing towards some buildings. She tried to get control.  
  
"Hurry Cam! Hurry!" She yelled. Blake saw Tori's zord in trouble.  
  
"Hang on, Tori!" He yelled. He set the hook/antlers/antea of his zord out and grabbed a hold of Tori's zord. Tori jerked forward a bit from the sudden stop of motion. Blake brought Tori's zord back to where they all were.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Blake smiled a bit to himself.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"OK guys, let's try this again." Shane declared.  
  
"Yeah, you all heard what CyberCam said." Hunter said. The five zords closed in on the Wolfblade. They were about to attack it when Cam showed up on the roof of a nearby building. 


	3. Totally Captivated

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the 1st chappy, eep. Anyway, these things have stuff from the episode and stuff from my lil head incorporated together. The stuff from the episode does not belong to me, it belongs to all the head hanchos at Disney and such. OK, now that the legal stuff is out of the way, on with the story.  
  
Blake and Hunter walked into the backstage area for the audition. They saw a lot of different kids their age hoping to audition as well dressed in an assortment of different outfits. Hunter looked at his brother and eyed the item he held in his hands.  
  
"Man, you are totally corny." He smirked. Blake rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's called being nice and wishing luck to a friend." He said. Blake looked around the room, looking for their friends, more importantly, a certain blonde haired girl.  
  
"Whatever dude." Hunter laughed. He saw Shane and Dustin talking to some guy with a Mohawk. "There's Shane and Dustin." He said. He went over to the red and yellow rangers, leaving Blake to continue searching for Tori. Shane and Dustin greeted their friend.  
  
"Hey, where's Blake?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Looking for Tori." Hunter sighed. Shane looked around.  
  
"I don't think she's here yet. At least, we didn't see her come in." Shane said.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
Blake searched around the backstage area for Tori. He froze when he finally saw her. She was standing by one of the lighted mirror stations. Her hair was slightly curled. She wore black pants and a light blue top under a black shirt with holes in it. She was in the middle of putting on a little bit of make up. Blake's mouth suddenly became dry as cotton. He had to take a deep breath and wipe his palm, that had suddenly become sweaty, on his pants. He held the flowers in his other hand and approached her. Tori finished applying a thin layer of glitter to her eyelids and turned to see Blake. She jumped a bit, surprised by his sudden appearance. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Blake." She said. Blake smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey." He said. Tori went over to him, not seeing the flowers that he held behind his back. "You ready for the audition?" She asked. Blake nodded.  
  
"Uh huh." He replied, not exactly trusting himself to form actual words without drooling or something equally as embarrassing. Blake shook his head gently, chastising himself for getting all goofy. "Uh, you look nice." He said. Tori smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She looked at him, taking a deep breath. "Listen, about following you guys earlier, I'm really sorry." She said sincerly. Blake couldn't help smile a bit more a her. She regretted her actions. Blake saw an example of something he knew for a while-Tori earned that high pedestal he had her on in his mind.  
  
"It's OK." He said. "I mean, I understand. You guys were curious to see what Hunter and I were going to do. I guess if I was in your position, I would've done the same." Tori grinned.  
  
"Well, what are you guys doing?" She asked. Blake chuckled.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." He said. Tori pouted playfully and then laughed as well. Blake decided now was a good time to give her the flowers. "I, uh, got you something." He said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Not another socket wrench set, is it?" She joked. Blake laughed.  
  
"Nah." He said. He took the flowers out from behind his back. Tori gasped a bit at the small bouquet of forget me nots and daisies wrapped in navy blue cellophane. "Here." He said handing it to her. "There, uh, for good luck." He said. Tori took the flowers.  
  
"Wow." She said, admiring the flowers. She looked at him. "Thanks." She smiled.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))((((((((()))))))  
  
"Oh there she is." Dustin said, catching sight of Blake and Tori. "Whoa." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Shane asked. He and Hunter looked over to where Dustin was looking. Their eyes widened as well. "Whoa."  
  
"Dude, Tori looks.." Hunter began.  
  
"Hot." Dustin said, amazed by the look of one of his best friends. They saw Blake give Tori the flowers. "Oo, flowers, nice touch." He commented.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((  
  
"They're really beautiful." Tori smiled. So are you, Blake thought, but didn't actually have the guts to say that out loud. Tori put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him. Blake was momentarily frozen in place. Tori placed her lips on his cheek and kissed him. She stepped back and smiled. "Let me go put these with my stuff." She said. Blake nodded, unable to speak. He looked away and saw Shane, Dustin and Hunter watching him with huge grins on their faces. Dustin gave him a thumbs up sign. Shane gave him an "OK" sign with an impressed look on his face. Hunter was giving him a mock applause. Blake rolled his eyes and looked away. Tori came back over to him. The other guys quickly composed themselves when Tori looked over.  
  
"Oh, there are the guys." She said as she went to go over to them. Blake followed. "Hey guys." She said.  
  
"Hey." They replied.  
  
"Hey, Tori, love the outfit, very cool." Dustin smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Yeah, you look great, we almost didn't recognize ya." Hunter said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"As aposed to every other time, when I look hideous?" She asked. Hunter's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh...No....Not.." He stammered. Tori smirked, enjoying watching him squirm. Blake laughed. Hunter, yet again saying something that quite possibly will get him hurt by Tori. "Uh..." Hunter stammered. "Well, I mean.."  
  
"He means, of course you look great all the time. It's just right now you look a different kind of great." Shane jumped in, saving Hunter's hide. Hunter let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Right, that's it." He said. Tori shook her head slightly at them, laughing a bit. The five friends stood together, laughing, talking amongst themselves and fellow Totally Talented hopefuls while they waited to go up front. Suddenly, a figure in jeans, a green shirt, and a hat, carrying a guitar walked in. Cam.  
  
"Hey, you made it." Shane said, catching sight of him. Blake peered at him.  
  
"Sure it's not CyberCam?" He asked. Cam looked up, amused.  
  
"It's really me." He said. Hunter looked at Cam's guitar.  
  
"Sure that's not going to unleash some ancient mammoth creatures?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe. I have been known to rock a few worlds." Cam replied. The others laughed.  
  
"Don't be surprised if you come in 2nd." Shane laughed.  
  
"Or third, fourth, or fifth even." Dustin commented.  
  
"OK everyone, the show's about to start." Came the voice of one of the stagehands. Everyone made their way out to sit in the audieance.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori was up first amongst the group of friends. Blake watched her attentively. She stood on stage with her back to the audience and waited for her music to come on. When it did, she began to move with the beat of the music. Blake was mesmerized by her moves. Captivated by the shifting of her hips. Hunter looked at his brother and leaned over to him a bit.  
  
"Dude, you're drooling." He smirked. Blake gave him a dirty look and then continued watching Tori. Once Tori was done, everyone clapped for her. Tori smiled and took a bow. She hopped off stage, taking the empty seat next to Shane. Blake silently cursed Hunter for sitting next to him and not having an empty seat by him so Tori could sit next to him.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake and Hunter went up a little later. Blake stood behind the turn tables and Hunter took the mic. Tori, Shane, Dustin and Cam watched them. Blake started scratching and spinning the record like a pro as Hunter began the rap.  
  
"Moto!" He began and went on with the rap as Blake worked the turn table. Tori kept her eyes on Blake as the other three laughed a bit at Hunter's rap. "We're the moto bros, we take no prisoners, we're the moto bros.." Hunter continued. Once they were done, the others clapped for them. Hunter and Blake hopped off stage.  
  
"I had no idea you guys could do that." Tori commented as the two sat back down. Stu came on stage and announced the last group.  
  
"Space Ninjas With Attitude!" He announced. The rangers' eyes all widened as they saw who SNA was-Marah and Kapri. 


End file.
